Dissemination of scientific knowledge about care of the elderly is an important priority in health care reform. Few efforts have been made, however, to coordinate the development of scientists and generation of new knowledge with dissemination of findings from their research to improve care of the elderly. Thus, the major purposes of this Research Development and Dissemination Core (RDDC) are to: 1) coordinate research training of doctoral students and junior scientists in functional and cognitive health status measurement, gerontological nursing interventions, and use of biostatistical methods in measuring the efficacy of gerontological nursing interventions; and 2) disseminate scientific knowledge on functional and cognitive assessment, and interventions for geriatric patients. The Iowa Model of Research-Based Practice to Promote Quality Care provides the guiding framework for this core to disseminate both new and established knowledge applicable to care of the rapidly growing aged population. Within the proposed Nursing Research Center (NRC), the specific aims of this core are to: 1) Serve as liaison to facilitate research training of junior scientists and doctoral students in functional and cognitive assessment and gerontological nursing interventions, 2) Coordinate delivery of educational programs on biostatistical methods for junior scientists and doctoral students, 3) Disseminate new and established scientific knowledge regarding care of the aged to scientists, clinicians, and consumers, and 4) Facilitate adoption of scientific knowledge by nurses in the State of Iowa in a manner that can serve as a national model for use in the care of geriatric clients. Methods for research development and utilization include, but are not limited to, a Train-the-Trainer program for research utilization, a Resource and Consultation Center, and nursing residencies in research utilization.